1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a reclosable package for pocket packs of cellulose tissues.
2. Background of the Art.
Cellulose tissues, that is, paper handkerchiefs for pocket packs are typically packaged in manageable stacks, usually in packs of ten sheets, and are sold as such as convenience pocket packs. In the past, the packages were made of glassine and later, beginning approximately in the early sixties, of polyethylene sheets. In more recent times, attempts have been made to return to paper packages since biodegradable materials protect the natural environment because the unavoidably discarded packages are then easier to dispose of in an ecologically sound manner.
The basic shape for the production of such packages is primarily the block shape, with the packages presently available on the market usually having an upright or transverse orientation. Other possibly appropriate shapes, such as, for example, a book-like package or also a square package, have not found much acceptance so far.
German Utility Model Patent No. 75 39 076 discloses a reclosable package for a stack of cellulose tissues that can be produced, i.e., cut and folded, from a single pattern piece. The package has the following known features. The block-shaped package has six sides or faces, namely, a major front side, a major rear side, a right side, a left side, a bottom, and an upper cover. A cutout is defined in the upper edge of the major front side in order to enlarge the tissue removal area, while the major rear side is extended in one piece to form a closing flap. The closing flap can be folded over the contents of the package and, when folded downwardly, extends beyond the cutout in the major front side. The two sides also extend beyond the contents of the package and form lateral closing folds connected with the closing flap.
The prior art packages are suitable exclusively for manufacture from polyethylene sheet, however. Such sheets are considerably tear resistant so that no problems arise if the closing flap is to be opened and reclosed several times.
If, however, such packages were made of paper, for example, glassine or soda tissue paper, the danger would exist that the package, particularly if it were opened hastily, would tear in the region of the sides whose lateral closing fold extensions are connected with the closing flap.